Season 4
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The fourth season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2010, started on 4 September and was hosted by Jean-Luc d'Amboise. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 12 June 2010 in Sherbrooke and concluded on 10 July in Quebec City. The minimum age to audition was 14. After the open auditions, 78 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 12 and 13 August 2010. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (4 September 2010)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2009 - "Intensifier" * End credits song: "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban 'Niveau 1 (11 September 2010)' The theme for Niveau 1 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group performance: "Tout ce que ça prend" * End credits song: "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen 'Niveau 2 (18 Setpember 2010)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. * Group performance: "Bat Out of Hell" * End credits song: "I Am What I Am" by George Hearn 'Niveau 3 (25 September 2010)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Chansons de rupture en colère. Each contestant performed an angry breakup song. * Group performance: "Passez" * End credits song: "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift 'Niveau 4 (2 October 2010)' The theme for Niveau 4 was 1960's. Each contestant performed a 60's classic. * Group performance: "I Can Hear Music" * End credits song: "Respect" by Aretha Franklin 'Niveau 5 (9 October 2010)' The theme for Niveau 5 was 1970's. Each contestant performed a 70's classic. * Group performance: "Right Back Where We Started From" * End credits song: "ABC" by The Jackson 5 'Niveau 6 (16 October 2010)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1980's. Each contestant performed an 80's classic. * Group performance: "Let's Groove" * End credits song: "Every Breath You Take" by The Police 'Niveau 7 (23 October 2010)' The theme for Niveau 7 was 1990's. Each contestant performed a 90's classic. * Group performance: "Je te donne" * End credits song: "Spinning the Wheel" by George Michael 'Niveau 8 (30 October 2010)' The theme for Niveau 8 was 2000's. Each contestant performed a 2000's classic. * Group performance: "We Rock" * End credits song: "If I Were a Boy" by Beyoncé 'Niveau 9 (6 November 2010)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Dalida. Each contestant performed a song from Dalida's discogrpahy. * Group performance: "Soleil" * End credits song: "Quand je n'aime plus je m'en vais" by Dalida 'Niveau 10 (13 November 2010)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Chansons de signature. Each contestant performed covers of a huge hit that is considered the original artists' signature song. * Group performance: "Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" * End credits song: "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" by Barry White 'Niveau 11 (20 November 2010)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Chansons des attractions du parc thématique Disney. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney theme park attraction. * Group performance: "One Little Spark" * End credits song: "Under the Sea" by Samuel E. Wright 'Niveau 12 (27 November 2010)' The theme for Niveau 12 was Des chansons qui sont devenues des sensations Internet. Each contestant performed a song that became famous due internet memes. This theme also applied to the duel between Mélanie and Marc, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: "wikipedia:" * End credits song: "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen ;Duel 'Niveau 13 (4 December 2010)' The theme for Niveau 13 was Des chansons que vous ne croirez pas avoir 20 ans. Each contestant performed a song from 1990. This theme also applied to the duel between Léonce and Anne, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. * Group performance: * End credits song: "Une femme avec une femme" by Mecano ;Duel 'Niveau 14 (11 December 2010)' The theme for Niveau 14 was Grégory Lemarchal. Each contestant performed a song from Lemarchal's discography. This theme also applied to the duel between Coralie and Monique, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. This episode's was reported to have been questionable due to contestants having been confused when learning that they had to perform songs by someone who passed away in 2007. * Group performance: "Le lien" * End credits song: "Le Feu sur les planches" by Grégory Lemarchal ;Duel 'Grand Finale (18 December 2010)' Coralie, Marc, and Anne were the top 3 finalists. They first performed an original song, and then a duet with one of the eliminated finalists. Mélanie sang with Marc, Coralie with Monique, and Anne with Léonce. After these performances, Marc and Anne were in the final duel, which each of them performing the songs that they sang on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performance: "Tout ce que ça prend" (all 16 contestants) * End credits song: "Sweet Victory" by David Glen Eisley ;Duets ;Final Duel Controversy 'Televoting crashed' Shortly after Anne Halphen was announced as the winner in season 4, the executives at Canal de triomphe reported that over 400,000 public votes were cast during the season finale. 'Semi-final theme' During season 4, the theme for the 11 December 2010 episode was reported to have been questionable due to the remaining having been "confused" when they figured out that they had to perform the biggest hits by someone who died before the Rechercher une étoile first aired. Grégory Lemarchal passed away on 30 April 2007 Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse